Forbidden By Immortality
by BlackRose404
Summary: A one-sided love of an angel for Kurapika
1. Default Chapter

Forbidden By Immortality

The shadow called revenge that follows you

It led you to misery and pain

OH, lonely human bound by chains of destiny

Somehow beyond all sorrow you smile at me without shame

Softly you pray to me, an immortal of light 

"Please enlighten my darkened path

Oh angel whose heart is pure and profound,

Erase the burden which I am destined

Release me from which I am bound"

My tears fall

As I hear your call

A plea of despair 

Which fills the air

Oh how I want to help!

Your words, they have touched me

Awakened by this sorrowful plea

I hear your cry. Distant yet clear

The cry of a forgotten soul trapped by fear

I then somehow felt the same way as you did

Even though I sense a vengeful urge for blood

I do not care because I hunger for your love

Unbelievable as it may seem

A sinless angel has fallen

For a human with a dark scheme

How strange for an angel to fall 

For a pitiful human without value at all

Your heart so impure yet so warm

Even if I try I just cannot refuse your charm

Even though my pure heart will be stained

I do not care for I long to hear your sweet refrain

My love for you may be forbidden

But I know in my heart will always lie

The love for a mortal which I cannot deny

I cannot wait to see your true face

I cannot hide it anymore from my race

I decent from heaven hoping to see you

Even though others do not approve for an angel to love you

I love him so! I love him very much!

I cannot forget him even if I must!

His eyes, his face, his sweet, sweet smile

Is something you just cannot forget easily or for a while

It hurts me so not having to hold you

But most especially having not to give you a clue

My love, how I wish to be with you

But sadly I have to say adieu

Somehow I just cannot forgive destiny 

For ever parting you and me

Once before I tried 

To release you from which you're bound

But alas I have found

That I too have been bound by fate

Which cannot be changed by anyone

Even an angel full of regrets and pain 


	2. Kurapika POV

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter X Hunter or any of its characters. They  
belong to their creator, Mr. Yoshihiro Togashi. I only borrowed some of the  
characters and settings for a little brainstorming and imagination attacks.  
However, if to your knowledge, I may be committing plagiarism in any way... I  
do heart fully apologize and I do hope you would inform this humble novice  
writer.  
  
Forbidden by Immortality  
By: Zenari Gail  
(The Kurapika POV)  
The days so long  
Nights filled with a happy song  
I miss those days  
In that joyful time and place  
Trapped in emptiness  
Loneliness so deep  
Inside a cavern of sorrow  
I now hide and weep  
Bound in chains  
Which I cannot escape from  
In this prison nightmare  
Tormenting words, the winds hum  
Gnashing my teeth  
I desperately try to breathe  
Sinking into the sea of despair  
Nobody seems to care  
Suddenly I saw a light  
So heavenly, so bright  
A hand reached out to me  
Hoping to set me free  
I awoke seeing her face  
Warm within her embrace  
All beauty shone from her  
No creature even prettier  
Then a thought came to mind  
"Why did she save me?  
Why did she help someone  
So worthless, miserable and unfree?"  
Then I noticed that look  
With that gentle touch  
And that soft smile  
That glimmer in her eye  
Sort of tells me why.  
In love with me?  
How could it be?  
How could someone so pure  
Love a person like me?  
Like a dream that was before  
Happy when together and more  
I didn't care why she liked me  
Just as long as we were happy.  
What joyous days we had  
But I see her smile is fading  
But what did I do  
To hurt her feelings?  
"Forbidden" she told me  
"I'm so very sorry!  
But against my will,  
I have to leave thee"  
To love her I've always had  
I don't see anything wrong  
But now I feel so sad  
To know it won't be much long  
So senseless to think  
I had to let her go  
Because of a worthless reason  
"They just didn't know!"  
The day finally came  
She had left me----  
That lovely angel with no name  
Who set my heart aflame  
So beautiful a maiden  
In my heart I have engraven  
Although I could not stay with her  
I'll remember and love her forever!  
The End  
  
Author's notes: Ah! Finally! Sniff, sniff... sad isn't it?  
Coming Soon: The story version of Forbidden by Immortality. 


End file.
